Five nights at Freddy's 2: The grand reopening
by Goldguy0710
Summary: Freddy's Fazbears Pizza's has reopened! The restaurant has moved back to their previous location that was only used for 2 weeks. But when Mike starts his first night, his nightmare will start once again. Follow Mike surviving the week and finding out what really happened in this building. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Five nights at Freddy's 2: The grand reopening**

Chapter 1

_It was dark, I heard children laughing. I looked around and stood on a stage. On the left stood Chica, Bonnie on the right. It was night, nobody was here. Where did that laughing came from? My view became static, and then it stopped._

* * *

><p>Today was the day, today would Freddy's Fazbears Pizza reopen. I couldn't wait to see the animatronics again, I hope they are still ok. I suddenly got an e-mail of my new boss.<p>

_Good day Mr. Schmidt,_

_we wanted to let you know that the pizzeria is reopened!_

_We would like to see you here at 3pm for some information._

_-Fazbear Entertaiment_

It was 2pm, it would take some time to get there so I started my trip to the new Freddy's.

* * *

><p>3PM<p>

When I arrived, I was quite surprised. The new Freddy's looked amazing! It was a clean, big building. Above the door was the well-known logo of Freddy's. I went inside, my new boss was waiting on me. I went to him.

"Aah, so you must be Mike." he said.

I replied:" Yes that's me."

"So you are already known with what your job is, right?"

"Yes, boss." I said.

"Great!" he said," So let me give you a little tour."

He started walking, I followed him.

"So this building was actually the previous location of Freddy's." he started," It wasn't used long though, only for 2 weeks." He walked into the kid's cove, children were playing with the new Foxy.

"So this is the Kid's Cove, in the corner over there is Foxy."

I immediately looked in the corner, but the animatronic standing there didn't even look like him.

"He is a woman?" I asked confused.

My boss replied:" We have remade the old animatronics, we have tried to fix them. But it was almost impossible! So we had to do it."

I nodded and followed my boss to some game devices.

"This is the Game Area, over here are some arcade games and a Balloon Boy." He pointed at the animatronic holding balloons.

"Hi" said the Balloon Boy nice while waving at me. I waved back to him.

My boss walked over to some dolls.

"This here is the Price Corner, here you can choose a price with points. You can win these points in the Game Area."

Some kids were playing with a sort of music box.

"What's that?" I asked while pointing at the music box.

"Oh that?" he asked," That is The Puppet, we actually found it in some boxes standing in the backstage of the previous location." The music stopped and the puppet jumped out of his box, it was like a jump scare for me.

"Calm down, it's not like there are going to murder you or something." joked my boss.

I laughed a bit. ,my boss walked to the stage, I followed.

"Are you ready for Freddy?" said a voice going through the whole building.

Suddenly all the children ran to the stage and sat on the ground.

"Yes!" screamed the children.

"Ok then, here are Freddy, Bonnie and Chica!" said the voice.

The 3 animatronics appeared on stage and I was surprised. They looked so clean and child-friendly, they didn't look anything like the previous ones.

"So these are new animatronics too?" I asked.

"Yes indeed." he replied.

"But where are the old animatronics?" I asked worried.

"Follow me." he said.

We walked down a hallway, on the end was a door saying: Parts / Service. He opened the door and we went inside.

I was shocked "Wh-What happened?"

All the old animatronics were here, laying on the ground or sitting against the floor looking like dead bodies. They were totally broken like foxy was.

"We couldn't repair them anymore, so now we use them as parts for the new animatronics."

When I saw Bonnie, I almost got a heart attack. His whole face and left arm were gone!

"Yeah, he is pretty creepy now." He replied, I nodded and we left the room. We walked down another hallway, there were 4 party rooms, 2 on each side. On the end of the hallway was the office, there was no door. Not that i needed it anymore, the animatronics were nice.

"So this is your new office!" He said," As you can see some kids hang up some drawings everywhere. Just to make the place a bit happier."

I looked around and sat behind my new desk.

"Ow yeah, before I forget." He started, he gave me a flashlight and an empty Freddy head. "You might need these. Just in case..."

I looked at him confused, but he turned around and left. I stayed behind my desk, preparing myself for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

12am

So here I am, sitting behind my desk and literally doing nothing. I was so bored I started looking around in my new office. In the old desk I found a phone, it looked like it was here already 30 years. I also found a little book, it looked like a sort of journal. I opened the journal, it was written by Jeremy Fitzgerald.

_Night 1_

_I finally found a job! Night guard at Freddy Fazbears Pizza. This job couldn't be hard, I just had to watch the animatronics. It's not they would kill be or something. Hey, why is the phone ringing? Who was calling me?_

Mike looked at the old phone, maybe the records were still on it. I grabbed the phone and plugged it in. It immediately started ringing. The voice I heard sounded familiar, it was the same Phone Guy!

_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path._

_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you._

* * *

><p>1am<p>

The Pone Guy was still talking...

_Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guard to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So just, every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them. Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without his costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out._

* * *

><p>2am<p>

This guy was talking for too long now!

Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow.

"Jezus he stopped! Lucky that is from like 30 years ago!" I said. I started looking in the cameras, I didn't have to be worried that the power would go off.

* * *

><p>3am<p>

Still nothing special happened, everybody was still on their place. I looked in the parts/service camera. I was still sad that the old animatronics were in such a bad state! I looked back at the stage, Toy Bonnie was gone!

"Oh no, oh no ho no ho no!" I said scared," Please not again!"

I looked in main hall, nothing. Party room 2, nothing. Party room 3, oh their he is with his guitar. I hope he won't try to kill me. Just to be sure I used the flashlight down the hallway, nothing.

"Oh no the music box!" I said

I quickly put the camera of the Prize Corner and wounded the box. I was getting nervous, I looked back in the camera, he was gone!

"Nonononono! Aaaaaah!" I saw Toy Bonnie staring in the camera in Party Room 4. Now I was sure, they would try to kill me!

* * *

><p>4am<p>

Bonnie disappeared! I looked in Party Room 2 and their he was, ready to crouch into an air vent!? I looked at the left and right side of my office, their were 2 open air vents! Who made this building!? I wounded up the music box and heard something crouching, I looked in the right air vent camera and Toy Bonnie was there! I didn't know what to do. Then I remembered what Phone Guy said: put on the Freddy head if you need to. I putted on the Freddy head, the light started to malfunction. Suddenly Toy Bonnie stood in front of me and walked from the left to the right. I was so scared I almost shitted in my pants!

* * *

><p>5am<p>

One hour left, Toy Bonnie was back in Party Room 3. I wounded the music box and looked at the stage, Toy Chica was gone! I looked in the Main Hall and there she was, with her endoskeleton-eyes, looking scary as hell! I heard something in the air vents again, I putted on my Freddy head and Toy Bonnie came by again. When he was gone, wounded the music box again and used the flashlight in the hall. Toy Chica stood there! I putted on the head again, the music box was about to stop! I had to take it off and quickly wound the box. When I looked back in the hallway, she was even closer! I putted on the mask again and the lights went on, it was 6am!

My boss came down the hallway and I putted of the mask.

"Well I see you like the head!" he joked. I was still a bit scared.

"Are these animatronics also of the old Freddy's that was here before?" I asked.

"Yes they are! They looked so cute I just had to give them another chance." He said and left

I nodded and went to the Parts/Service. I looked at the animatronics, Foxy looked even more broken than before. I looked at him.

"I'm so sorry for you guys, I wish you would still be able to move around. I really need you." I left again the room.

* * *

><p>Foxy eyes started glowing, "N-no worries M-M-Mike, we-we are st-till her-re..."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

12am

I was again in the office, ready to start my second night. The phone started ringing, I guess it was Phone Guy again.

_Ah...hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!_

_Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room._

Wait, how did he know that? This call is from 30 years ago!

_Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell...uh, so the company decided to go in a whole new direction and make them super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever._

This is getting scary, how could he know that?

_Uh...heh...I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the pirate? Oh wait, hold on...oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disorientated with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too._

* * *

><p>1am<p>

_One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always...thinking, and it can go anywhere...I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box._

Uh ow, the music box! I wounded it quickly, just on time.

_Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, and talk to you tomorrow._

So there we go again, Toy Bonnie was in Party Room 4 already staring in the camera. Toy Chica was in the Main Hall. I wounded up the music box and looked at the stage, Toy Freddy was still there at least. I heard something crouching, I took the Freddy head and Toy Bonnie walked by again. When he left I looked in the hallway and Toy Chica was there. I flashed with the light and she was gone.

* * *

><p>2am<p>

Toy Chica was in Party Room 1 ready to enter the air vent, Toy Bonnie was again in Party Room 3. I looked at the stage and Toy Freddy was gone! I wounded up the music box and looked in the Game Area, Toy Freddy stood there. Wait a sec, wasn't there the Balloon Boy too? He was gone!

"Hello" said a voice.

I was scared as hell, I was sure it was the Balloon Boy! I looked in the left air vent and there he was, with my flashlight!

"Hey give that back!" I said angry.

He started to laugh, I went to him and took the flashlight out of his hands. I used it in the hallway and Toy Freddy was there, I putted on the Freddy mask. When he left I wounded up the music box.

* * *

><p>3am<p>

Toy Bonnie was again in my office, I had my Freddy head on. He left again and I wounded up the music box. When I lowered my monitor Toy Chica was in my office! I putted on the head and she left. I wanted to use the flashlight in the hall, but that Balloon Boy had it again! I took it again and used it.

"Aaaah!" the mangle was at my door hanging on the ceiling! I putted on the head again. When she left I wounded up the music box again, I didn't want to know what would happen if I didn't wound it up. I used the flashlight in the hallway and was shocked! I couldn't believe it, Foxy was at the start of the hallway! He looked scary as hell and he didn't look like he was going to help.

"Foxy?" I asked scared.

He didn't answer and came closer, I started flashing the light hoping he would leave and putted on the head.

* * *

><p>4am<p>

The mangle was again in the hallway together with Toy Freddy. I had to wound the music box again, so I took off the head and wounded it. The mangle was on the ceiling in my office! I putted on my head. The she left, Balloon Boy had my flashlight again!

"Now I'm sick of it!" I took the flashlight and looked in the hallway again, Foxy was there.

"M-M-Mike..." He said.

I was scared as hell, I didn't know what to do.

The music box was about to stop, so I wounded it up again.

* * *

><p>5 am<p>

Foxy was still in the hallway, Toy Bonnie was coming in again so I putted on the head.

When he was gone, I looked in the hallway again and Foxy was about to jump inside.

"Go away!" I screamed.

"I-I just w-wa-want to t-t-talk.." he responded.

It hurt to react like that to Foxy, one of my animatronic-friends.

Foxy continued,"P-Pl-Please?"

Foxy stood in front of the big, open door, looking at me. I could only see his glowing, animatronic-eyes. Foxy came slowly in the office and stopped in front of my desk. I could see his face now, he looked sad.

"M-Mike..." he said,"I-I'm so-sorry if I scar-red.."

Before he could finish his sentence, I jumped in his arms.

"Foxy! You can't believe how happy you are not trying to kill me!"

"Wh-why should I?" he asked confused.

"I don't know," I responded," you just looked so creepy down the hall."

The lights went on, it was 6am

"Quickly, go back to Parts/Service before they see you!" I said.

Foxy ran down the hallway back to the other old animatronics.

My boss came down the hall.

"Good day, nothing special happened this night?" he asked.

"No, boss" I said. I left my office and went home to prepare myself on the next night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_I was again on the stage, it was dark. Children were laughing. I looked around and Bonnie looked at me, on the other side was Chica looking at me. I couldn't do anything except looking around. My view became static, and then it stopped._

* * *

><p>12am<p>

It was my third night. As always the phone started ring and phone guy started speaking.

_Hello hello! See? I told you you wouldn't have any problems!_

_Did...uh... Did Foxy ever appear in the hallway? Probably not. I was just curious. Like I said, he was always my favorite. They tried to remake Foxy, ya know? Uh, they thought the first one was too scary, so they redesigned him to be more kid-friendly and put him in Kid's Cove. To keep the toddlers entertained, you know... But kids these days just can't keep their hands to themselves. The staff literally has to put Foxy back together after every shift. So eventually they stopped trying and left him as some 'take apart and put back together' attraction. Now he's just a mess of parts. I think the employees refer to him as just "The Mangle." Uh..._

I wounded up the music box and Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie were gone already.

_Oh, hey, before I go, uh, I wanted to ease your mind about any rumors you might have heard lately. You know how these local stories come and go and seldom mean anything. I can personally assure you that, whatever is going on out there, and however tragic it may be, has nothing to do with our establishment. It's just all rumor and speculation... People trying to make a buck. You know... Uh, our guard during the day has reported nothing unusual. And he's on watch from opening til close._

1am

_Okay, well anyway, hang in there and I'll talk to you tomorrow._

As the call stopped I heard something in the air vents, Toy Chica was in the left one and Toy Bonnie in the right. I immediately put on the Freddy head when I saw Toy Bonnie. When he left I looked in the hallway with my flashlight, Toy Freddy was there. I wounded up the music box and putted on the head when Toy Freddy arrived in my office. When he left, I saw that The Mangle was in the hallway. It was a real madhouse! I wounded up the music box and putted on my head again, just in case they would be here...

* * *

><p>2am<p>

"Hello" said the Balloon Boy again when he took of my flashlight, I really hated that dude, he always came on bad times. I heard something in the hallway, I couldn't look since Balloon Boy had my flashlight. The noise came closer, I didn't know what to do. I putted on the Freddy head but it still came closer. I took the head of and suddenly Foxy jumped out of the dark.

"Hey-y Mike-ike!" he said happy.

"Gosh foxy! You scared me!" I said.

"S-S-Sorry mat-te." he responded.

My flashlight lay on the ground, I took it and looked in the hallway. Toy Freddy was there! I quickly putted on my head again. Foxy looked confused at me, he turned around and saw Toy Freddy. He immediately started screaming horrible, Toy Freddy ran like a baby scared away.

"Thanks!" I said happy.

"No p-probl-lem mate-e" he replied.

* * *

><p>3am<p>

Foxy kept an eye on the hallway while I was looking in the cameras, Toy Chica was in the Main Hall and Toy Freddy was in the Game Area, Toy Bonnie stood again in Party Room 3.

"Hey um... Foxy?" I asked.

"Y-Y-Yes?" he said.

I responded:" Do you think the other old animatronics are still able to move?"

"I-I don't know mate" he replied.

I looked in the Parts/Service camera, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Bonnie...is gone!" I said.

Foxy looked surprised too. I looked in the hallway, Bonnie stood right in front of me. I screamed for a second again, but I forgot that the animatronic in front of me was still Bonnie, one of my friends.

"B-Bonnie?" I asked nervous, I looked at his faceless head. He had 2 red, small eyes. He stood still for a while, but slowly started to nod. He gave me a big hug and I returned it.

"I'm so happy you are also still able to move!"

"H-H-Hey! What ab-bout me!" said a voice coming out of the right vent. It was Chica!

"Chica!" I said happy.

"Mike!" she responded happy, " I-I'm so happy you a-are still he-ere."

* * *

><p>4am<p>

I looked in the hallway with my flashlight, nothing was there.

Bonnie pointed at my monitor, I looked at it and saw the music box was about to stop, I quickly wounded it back up.

"Thanks Bonnie." I said.

"Hello" Balloon Boy was again in the air vent, he crouched out of it. I was scared he was going to kill me, but he just stood in the corner with his balloons with my flashlight.

"What do you want!?" I said annoyed," Give me back my flashlight!"

The Balloon Boy looked sad and gave back my flashlight.

"I..." started the Balloon Boy," I just wanted your flashlight because..."

"Because what?" I asked a bit rude.

"Because I'm scared in the darkness." He said, he almost started crying.

I felt a bit bad that I was that rude against him.

"Ow...Euh.. Sorry..." I said.

"Well," he started," you weren't the first one..."

I was a bit confused, since I was the first person working the night shift on this new location. Then I remembered that this place was already used before. I quickly wounded up the music box, Balloon Boy wanted to leave.

"Hey wait," I said," You can stay here, in the light."

"Really?" he asked happy," Thank you so much!"

* * *

><p>5am<p>

I looked in the Parts/Service room, only Freddy was still there. Was he officially broken? Would I never see him back in action? I almost started crying, I quickly went to the Prize Corner cam and wounded up the music box. Toy Freddy was in the hallway.

"Wait a second, why would the new animatronics try to kill us?"

"I-I have no i-idea-a Mike." responded Chica.

Bonnie pointed at a drawing, when I wanted to look at it, I heard something in the air vents, it was Toy Chica! I putted on my Freddy head and she left. The mangle was in the other air vent, I wounded up the music box and she was gone!

"Uuuuh... Where did the mangle go?" I asked scared.

Everybody looked around, but we couldn't see her. I looked at the ceiling and there she was. I started screaming, all the old animatronics looked up. The Mangle started looking at Foxy, Foxy became a bit nervous.

"Well hell-llo the-ere." said Foxy with a lot of static noises.

The Mangle replied:" And who-o are yo-ou?"

"I a-am Foxy the-e pirate f-fox, lady." he replied. It looked like Foxy was in love!

The Mangle looked like she was too!

"May I as-sk what happ-ppened to y-you?" asked Foxy.

The Mangle replied:" Those chil-ldren..."

I continued:" She became a 'take apart and put back together' attraction.

"Oh gos-sh" replied Chica.

"Why-y aren't yo-ou attacki-ing the guar-rd?" asked The Mangle.

Foxy replied:" He is a fr-friend of m-me."

The Mangle nodded a bit,"So-orry then..."

"I'm used to it, this isn't the first time this happens..." I said.

The lights went on, it was 6am! Everybody went back to their place and my boss came to me.

"Good day, " he said,"did anything happened this night?"

"No, boss" I responded," But I do have one request."

My boss looked at me," And that is?"

"Couldn't we try to keep 'The Mangle' together? She looks scary it may causes children to cry."

My boss looked at The Mangle," Yeah, you're right. We will try to find a way so that this will not happen anymore."

I nodded and went home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Again I stood on my stage, children were still laughing. It was dark, Chica and Bonnie were totally facing me. They looked like they were ready to kill somebody. Out of nowhere a yellow bear appeared in front of me, he looked gold-ish. Suddenly I remembered something._

* * *

><p><em>The guard entered the PartsService room were I and and the other 'old' animatronics were. He walked over to a yellow bear suit laying next to me and putted it on. When he had it on he went back into the pizzeria and started laughing creepy. After a while the guard came back with 5 children._

_"What are we going to play Freddy?" asked one of them._

_The guard in the suit responded,"How about catch the knife?"_

_He took out a big kitchen knife and started murdering the children. Horrible screaming was heard and the blood went everywhere, even on me and the other animatronics. I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't... I was weak and scared._

* * *

><p><em>"The children..." I thought, I remembered it again. I knew what to do, I would get my revenge... I will kill the guard for murdering those children...<em>

* * *

><p>12am<p>

My fourth night, this time I was ready for anything! Foxy, Chica and Bonnie were already waiting on me in my office.

"Hey guys!" I said happy.

Chica replied:" H-H-Hi Mike!"

"Hel-lo mate!" said Foxy.

As I just sat on my desk, the phone started ringing again and the phone guy started speaking again.

_"Hello? Hello? Uh, hey there, night four! I told you you'd get the hang of it!_

_Ok, so uh, just to update you, uh, there's been somewhat of an, uh, investigation going on. Uh, we may end up having to close for a few days... I don't know. I want to emphasize though that it's really just a precaution. Uh, Fazbear Entertainment denies any wrongdoing. These things happen sometimes. Um... It'll all get sorted out in a few days. Just keep an eye on things and I'll keep you posted._

I wounded up the music box and Toy Chica was already in the main hallway.

_Uh, just as a side note though, try to avoid eye contact with any of the animatronics tonight if you can. Someone may have tampered with their facial recognition systems - we're not sure. But the characters have been acting very unusual, almost aggressive towards the staff. They interact with the kids just fine, but when they encounter an adult, they just...stare._

* * *

><p>1am<p>

_Uh...Anyways, hang tight. It'll all pass. Good night!"_

The animatronics looked confused,"W-Wasn't that the g-g-guy we...uuuuu-uuuh y-you know..." Asked Chica.

"Yes it is that person," I said," but these calls were already here from the previous time Freddy's Pizzeria was here."

Foxy looked around, it looked like he was scanning the place," N-Now you s-s-said that, this p-place looks familiar ind-d-deed..."

I suddenly heard some noises in the air vents, Toy Bonnie was there. I putted on the mask and he went away. In the hallway was Toy Freddy, I wounded up the music box and Toy Freddy stood now at the door. Foxy started screaming at him and he ran away back to the stage.

* * *

><p>2am<p>

Toy Freddy was still on the stage, the other Toy animatronics were in the air vents. I putted on the mask, they came in the office and left again. They really didn't care about the older animatronics, like they didn't exists for them.

"Hello" Balloon Boy came out of the left air vent.

"H-Hi" said Chica.

"Balloon Boy, I have a question." I said," Do you still remember something of the previous time you were in this building?"

Balloon Boy answered," Uuh... I only remember that the guard didn't let me have the flashlight, just like you in the start."

"T-There didn't change a-anything" said a voice from the ceiling, it was The Mangle.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused after I wounded up the music box.

The Mangle continued," T-T-The Toy animatronics are still the same-e, Balloon Boy is st-till the same and I am still a 'put back together' attr-r-raction, only the old animatronics changed. But they ended up ag-gain like the previous time, used for p-p-parts. It was like that the previous time too."

I wanted to know what happened "the previous time" on this place, but it looked like nobody really knew what happened here anymore.

* * *

><p>3 am<p>

I wounded the music box again and Toy Chica was in the hallway, Toy Bonnie was in Party Room 4 and Toy Freddy was in the Game Area. Chica and Bonnie kept an eye in the airvents and Foxy and The Mangle were watching the hallway.

I looked in the camera of Parts/Service, only Freddy was still there laying on the ground. I just couldn't believe he was gone! It just wasn't possible! I wounded up the music box and went back to the Parts/Service camera. I was shocked, Freddy... was gone!

"Guys!" I said happy," Freddy is still alive!"

The animatronics were as happy as ever before.

"Wh-Where is he-e?" asked Chica while looking in the hallway for him.

I searched through the cameras and found him in the Main Hall.

"In the main hall!" I replied.

Everybody ran over to me to watch him in the monitor. The view became static and he was gone!

"Wher-re did he go-o?" asked Foxy.

I searched back through the camera.

"In Party Room 3!" I said, Freddy was staring in the camera with his glowing endoskeleton-eyes. It remembered me when he stood at the door in the previous location when he was about to kill me.

"Uh guys... Why is Freddy acting weird and scary again?" I asked scared.

Bonnie looked like he didn't knew, it was hard to tell since he had no face anymore.

"He wouldn't tr-ry to kill you r-right?" asked Foxy.

"Noo... He wouldn't! Besides, I'm his kid, his beary best friend.

* * *

><p>4am<p>

Freddy was still in Party Room 3, I wounded up the music box and when I looked back at Party Room 3, he was gone!

"Freddy is gone!" I said.

Foxy used the flashlight in the hallway and there is was, in the middle of the hallway stood my best friend. He did look scary with those glowing eyes, but then I remembered Foxy looked the same and he was still nice to me.

"Freddy!" I said happy, he didn't respond though. The flashlight went out for a second. When it worked again, Freddy was almost at the door!

"Freddy?" I asked a bit scared," It's me...Mike! Your beary best friend!"

He started to play his jingle, but it was so static and distorted.

"I-I don't know a M-Mike" he said with lots of static and metal noises.

He ran straight to me, I was so scared.

"Stop!" Screamed Foxy.

"F-F-Foxy?" asked Freddy confused,"Wh-Why aren't you trying to kill h-him?"

"Oh m-my," started Chica," I think h-he forgot everything what happened!"

5am

"Wh-What did I forget then?" continued Freddy.

"This isn't the murder-erer, this is M-M-Mike. You k-kid!" said Foxy, Bonnie nodded.

Freddy looked at me, I thought he remembered it again. But on that moment he tried to jump on me but Chica and Bonnie stopped him.

"O-Oh I s-see... You are on h-h-his side!" stated Freddy angry.

"Th-There is no side! Freddy, you have to-o remember it!" said Chica.

Freddy turned around and walked back into the hallway, as he was on the end he turned back to us, we could only see his animatronic-eyes.

"Th-This is n-not over..." He said, he went back to Parts/Service.

The lights went on, it was 6am once again.

The animatronics went back to their places and my boss came to me.

"No nothing special happened, I have to go." I said and left the pizzeria. I couldn't believe it, Freddy didn't remember me... After everything that happened, he forgot me...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Again I was on the stage, Chica and Bonnie weren't looking at me. I didn't care, they chose the side of the guard. I was sure they didn't even cared about those kids. Suddenly a weird puppet-looking animatronic was right in my face, he kept following me. "Go now"" he said to us," Get your revenge on the guard!" Chica and Bonnie started moving, Bonnie went to the office and Chica went to the kitchen._

_I was in the back room and Bonnie was banging on the door. I went to the office too and started playing my jingle, I was sure I would scare him so much._

_1am_

_Bonnie, Chica and I were making the guard jumping to both sides of the office, I started to laugh with my low voice. It wouldn't be that long before his power was up!_

_2am_

_Chica was screaming to the guard, we were totally breaking the rules! I was even in the closet! Bonnie was banging on the door, I heard the guard being nervous. This night it would happen!_

_3am_

_I was looking in the camera of the left hallway, I heard him being nervous to see me! Bonnie was making static noises and was almost inside! But the guard was too fast._

_4am_

_Bonnie and Chica were at both doors and were banging on them. I played my jingle, it wouldn't be that long before his power was up!_

_The power went off and the doors went open, it was going to happen! We all went inside the office and stood in front of the young, male guard._

_"Time to die!" I said coldly._

_We slowly walked to the guard, but he started running away! He ran into the right hallway into the kitchen, we followed him. He ran back to the diner room and jumped inside the Pirate Cove, that wasn't smart since Foxy was there. We looked inside the Pirate Cove and the guard was behind Foxy._

_"Good job, Foxy!" said Chica," You got him!"_

_"Now kill him!" I said._

_"No!" replied Foxy._

_"What!?" I asked angry. Foxy pushed us away and went outside the cove with the guard._

_"I won't kill my mate!" said Foxy while holding the guard close at him._

_"Your mate!?" asked Bonnie angry._

_"Our friends are gone, Foxy!" I responded a bit sad," They never came back!" "Please, Freddy." said the guard,"Don't you remember me? It's me, Mike."_

_"M-Mike?" I said confused,"Impossible! Mike is not an adult!"_

_the guard replied:" Freddy, it's me, your beary best friend!"_

_I couldn't believe it, was it true? Was this really mike, my kid? I couldn't resist it and ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug I could give._

_"I missed you, my beary best friend!" I said happy_

_"I missed you too!"replied Mike._

* * *

><p>"Mike!" I screamed. I waked up in the partsservice room, the old animatronics were still offline. I heard voices in the hallway.

"This takes too long! He is already starting his fourth night, can't you animatronics do anything right!?" said a voice.

I slowly went to the door and looked through a small opening at the figures, I saw the Toy animatronics being a bit sad and a tall, black figure in the dark hallway.

"We have to kill this guard this night! Otherwise there would be another person that almost knows our secret!" said the voice again. The voice sounded familiar.

"Ok, we will kill him this night." said Toy Bonnie.

"Great!" said the voice, as he came closer to the Toy animatronics I recognised him. It was The Puppet!

"And don't fail on me like those old piles of junk in the Parts/Service room!" he said angry. The Toy animatronics went away, I quickly went back to my place in the room. They want to kill Mike...This night!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My fifth night here. I couldn't do this anymore... I was too heartbroken that Freddy forgot me! As I entered my office, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Balloon Boy and The Mangle came. I looked at all of them and was still horrofyed what I saw: I saw a faceless Bonnie, Chica with a totally broken jaw, Foxy who became even more broken and disrepaired, A little animtronic-boy with balloons and an animatronic with almost no suit anymore! I couldn't believe this was all happening.

Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 5! Um, hey, um, keep a close eye on things tonight, ok? Um, from what I understand, the building is on lockdown, uh, no one is allowed in or out, y'know, especially concerning any...previous employees. Um, when we get it all sorted out, we may move you to the day shift, a position just became...available. Uh, we don't have a replacement for your shift yet, but we're working on it. Uh, we're going to try to contact the original restaurant owner. Uh, I think

the name of the place was..."Fredbear's Family Diner" or something like that. It's been closed for years though, I doubt we'll be able to track anybody down. Well, just get through one more night! Uh, hang in there! Goodnight!

I turned back to my desk and started winding up the music box, I was almost crying. It was quite in the office for a while, until Foxy broke the silence.

"A-are you ok Mike?" he asked.

"I'm fine..." I said coldly

I looked in the cameras, the stage was already empty. Toy Bonnie was in Party Room 3, Toy Freddy in the Game Area and toy Chica in the Main Hall.

* * *

><p>1am<p>

It was still quite in the office, the Toy animatronics were getting closer to the office. I wounded up the music box.

"Are y-you sure you a-a-are ok Mike?" asked Chica.

I lowered my monitor and almost started crying.

"Am I ok? AM I OK!? NO! No I am not ok! I just can't believe this all is happening! Look around you, this is just horrible! You all are broken! Welll... Except Balloon Boy... I thought this place would be improved, but things got here twice as worse!"

Foxy turned around to look in the hallway.

"Uuh Mike?"

"And then those stupid Toy animatronics try to kill me!"

"M-Mike?" asked Foxy again.

"And even the worst of all, Freddy just forgot me! I...I can't take it all anymore..."

"Mike!" said Foxy.

"What!?" I asked a bit too rude.

Foxy and the other animatronics step aside and all the 3 Toy animatronics were in the office. They looked...normal, not ready to kill or hurt somebody.

"You are friends with these old animatronics?" asked Toy Freddy confused.

I nodded a bit scared as the Toy Animatronics came closer to me.

"But why?" asked Toy Bonnie," he killed those kids!"

"N-No, he didn't." said Foxy," The murder-erer is already g-gone."

"Oh my... Uuuuuh, sorry..." said Toy Freddy.

"No problem but I still don't get what here is really going on."

* * *

><p>2am<p>

A loud, old music started to play.

"W-What is that?" asked Foxy.

"The music box!" I said shocked, I looked at the music box on my monitor, it was open and empty!

"Oh no, oh nononononoNO! Something escaped!" I said scared.

I looked in the hallway and Freddy was there.

"Oh no please, not right now!" I said. I looked in the cameras to see if I saw anything of the creature that escaped, but I didn't find anything.

When I lowered my monitor, Freddy jumped out of the dark right onto me.

"Mike!" he said happy and hugged me," I am so sorry, Mike! I don't know what I was thinking..."

"It's ok, It's ok!" I said,"Something just escaped out of that box!"

"That must be the puppet!" said Toy Freddy.

"The what?" I asked.

"The puppet..." Said Freddy, " He is the one that caused all of this..."

"How do you mean?" I asked confused.

"...Don't you know it?" said a voice. I looked in the hallway and a tall, black, marionette stood there, his mask made it look like he was crying.

"Don't know what?"

"Mike..." started Freddy, " The Puppet gaved us life..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

3am

"WHAT!?" I asked angry, "HE WHAT!?"

"Mike, calm down..." said Chica.

"No I don't want to clam down!" I responded furious, " What is going on here!?"

"Mike, mike, Mike..." started the Marionette with a deep voice, "You don't even know everything yet. There is so much to reveal, but you are just like them... An adult. Too dumb to see the truth..."

"Hey!" said Freddy," You do not talk like that about him!"

The Marionette became angry, "What!? I thought you were one of us, Freddy." The lights in the hall suddenly went on, revealing the Golden Freddy suit. Wires were coming out everywhere and he looked almost burned out.

"Golden Freddy!?" said everybody shocked.

The Marionette started to laugh as Golden Freddy started to scream horribly. 4 blue spirits came out of him going to the old animatronics. They started to malfunction.

"Oh no..." said Toy Freddy.

"Guys, are you ok?" I asked scared. They turned around and looked me in the eyes with those creepy, black eyes. You could only see glowing white dots. They slowly walked to me, making terrible human-noises. Toy Freddy and Toy Chica were trying to stop them.

"Run Mike!" said Toy Chica.

I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Mike!" said Toy Bonnie, I turned around and saw him together with the mangle in the right airvent. "Follow me!"

I immediantly jumped into the airvent and followed Toy Bonnie.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked confused.

"The Marionette tricked us, he told us you were the murder." said Toy Bonnie.

The Mangle continued," He used us in order so he could get his revenge on what you did to Golden Freddy in the old location."

"You mean they are friends?" I asked. We climbed out of the vent and arrived in the party room.

"Best friends," continued Toy Bonnie," They are both connected to the murders that happened here."

We ran quickly from the party room to the main hall, hoping the old animatronics didn't saw us.

"What do you mean, connected?" I asked. A creepy human-like scream could be heard in the hall.

"We have no time to explain it!" said The Mangle, "We must get out of here!"

We ran to the stage, apparently Toy Chica and Toy Freddy were there.

"Guys, how did you get here?" asked Toy Bonnie.

"After you went into the vents, Balloon Boy came and kept them buzy so we could help you guys." responded Toy Freddy.

"But how can we stop The Marionette and Golden Freddy?" asked Toy Chica.

The mangle replied," A better question, how do we get rid of the old animatronics? They are possesed by the childrens souls!"

"We must get them out of the animatronics again, but how?" asked Toy Bonnie.

I was getting confused," Wait, they were possesed before?"

"They were the last we saw them in 1987, when they came back they liked you and weren't possesed anymore."

Static noises were coming from behind, we turned around and the animatronics were at the entrance of the main hall.

"I got an idea!" I said, I took my keys of the building and opened the entrance door.

"Wh-what are you doing?" asked Toy Freddy confused.

"Trust me, just let them follow us!" I said.

I ran outside together with the other Toy-animatronics, we had to be fast otherwise they might got us.

"Where are we going?" asked The Mangle.

"Back to where I got the souls to stop possesing them, the old location!"

As we arrived at the old Freddy Fazbears Pizza, the building was tottaly abadoned. It was closed with wooden planks. Together with the Toy-animatronics we opened the entrance and went inside. The place was dusty and about to be wrecked. I ran into the office, I tested the doors and the cameras, they still worked!

"Back to the old way..." I said. I looked on the cameras and saw them coming inside. Bonnie was in the left hallway and Chica in the kitchen of course, Freddy was in the restrooms and Foxy in his Pirate Cove. As bonnie entered the door, I closed it. I waited until he dissapeared, I started to look on all the cameras and pressed all the 4 buttons.

"What are you doing? You are at 5% of power already!" Said Toy Bonnie scared.

I responded," And that is excactly what I need..."

The Toy-Animatronics looked confused.

When the power was up, the door went open. Bonnie, Chica and Freddy came in "Time to die!" said Freddy coldly.

They slowly came to me, the Toy-animatronics looked scared and looked at me. I stayed calm and knew what I had to do, run!

I ran into the left hallway, the Toy-animatronics were still freezed in the office, the old animatronics followed me. I ran through the Diner Room, I knew what I had to do, I only could hope it would work. I jumped into the Pirate Cove where Foxy was sitting. He was shocked, after a few seconds he started to look angry again.

"They are about to kill me!" I screamed, Foxy was shocked once again.

I was hiding behind Foxy as the three animatronics looked into the cove.

"Good job, Foxy!" said Chica," You got him!"

"Now kill him!" added Freddy.

Foxy looked confused and turned around, looking angry to me again. But suddenly, he turned back around to the other three animatronics.

"N-N-No!" replied Foxy.

"What!?" asked Freddy angry.

The spirit came out Foxy and he went outside the cove together with me, puching the other animatronics out of the way.

"I won't kill my mate!" said Foxy, holding me close at him, it worked!

"Your mate!?" asked Bonnie angry.

"Our friends are gone, Foxy!" responded Freddy, a bit sad,

" They never came back!"

This was my moment to break them free,"Please, Freddy." I said,"Don't you remember me? It's me, Mike."

"M-Mike?" said Freddy confused,"Impossible! Mike is not an adu-"

He suddenly stopped speaking, he started to look at me and grabbed me. I couldn't go anywhere.

I saw the Toy-Animatronics coming out of the office.

"Mike!" said Toy Bonnie scared as we ran to me, Chica sropped him. I looked back at Freddy, who was still holding me. After a lng silence, it finally happened: he hugged me.

As the spirit left him, Chica and Bonnie, he responded,"M-Mike..."

"You don't have to say anything." I said," That wasn't you doing that."

Freddy smiled at me and hugged me once again.

"No,no,nono,NO!" said a voice, we turned around and saw The Marionette standing at the entrance, "You ruined it once again! You ruined my plan!"

The ran towards me and jumped to me. I closed my eyes, but nothing happened. The odd random music that sometimes appeared in the jiddle of the night was playing. I slowly opened my eyes, The Marionette was laying on the ground. It looked like he was dead.

"The music makes him lose control of him." said Toy Freddy, " That's why you had to wind up the music all the time."

Suddenly a man entered the building and saw us.

"Mike!?" said the man.

"Boss!?" I asked confused.

"I'm not your boss anymore remember? Just call me Jeff. But what on earth are you doing here!? And who are those new animatronics and what is that horrible puppet doing here!?"

"It's too much to explain, but how late is it?" I asked.

"It's 5:55am!" he said.

"Oh no, we have to run!" said Toy Bonnie."

"I'm sorry Jeff, I will explIn it later." I ran oitside together with all the animatronics."

5:58am, almost there, just two more streets.

"Are we going to make it?" Asked Chica.

"I'm sure we are!" replied Toy Chica.

As we arrived in the pizzeria, it just became 6 am!

"We made it!" I said happy, now everybody back to your places!"

My boss came in, he was pretty happy.

"Nothing special happened?"

"Nothing, now if you excuse me, I need my rest."

"Just wait for a second, I have great news for you."

I was quite surprised to hear that, "What is it?"

" well, since you liked the old animatronics so much, we are going to let them replace the Toy animatronics!"

I looked at the Toy animatronics a bit worried, they looked worried too.

"Are you ok?" my boss asked.

"I'm alright, but..."

"But what?" he asked.

"I know I said I don't like them, but after a while you start to see the other side of them... I would love to have the old ones back, but I think these animatronics just need some more love..."

My boss looked amazed," You act like they are real people," he laughed," but ok, they will stay."

When he went away I looked at the Toy animatronics being on stage preforming.

"You have no idea how real they are..."


End file.
